Third Sino-Japanese War
The Third Sino-Japanese War was an armed conflict fought between the democratic nation of Japan and the communist state of China sometime during the Chinese expansion across Asia during the mid-21st Century. The war began on August 3th, 2050 after a Chinese ship, the Shi Lang, was sunked by a Japanese sub and China responded by sinking a Japanese destroyer. The in the following months, Chinese forces would invade and occupy the Japanese islands of Okinawa and Kyshu and push forwards into mainland Japan while the Japanese held their ground against their Chinese agressores. The Japanese resistance eventually forced China to invade and occupy their other neighbors and ultimately pressure Japan into surrendering on January 1st, 2053. Background Yellow Sea Incidents During the spring of 2050, a Chinese Frigate known as the Shi Lang was patrolling the Yellow Sea in territory that China had claimed for itself. During this time, there was an intense territorial dispute between China and Japan and after the Shi Land made it into territory of the Yellow Sea claimed by Japan, it was sunk by a Japanese sub and destroyed. This outraged the Chinese government as they made a list of demands to Japan and threaten military action if they weren't met within a weak. The demands weren't met and soon, a Japanese destroyer was destroyed by a Chinese sub and Ryukyu islands and Okinawa was invaded and occupied by Chinese forces. Okinawa Atrocities Following the invasion of Okinawa in August, the Japanese navy was deployed to liberate the island but were soon faced with intense resistance from the Chinese navy who reduced them into border skirmishes and as a result, Japan was forced to abandon Okinawa to the Chinese until they would penetrate the Chinese defenses. Meanwhile, Chinese general Jingwei was sent into Okinawa and became the military governor of the island and soon ordered that the Chinese forces begin sementing their presence on the island. In the following months, thousands of Okinawa residents fled the island and came back to mainland Japan with horror stories of countless villages being torched to the ground, male villagers being executed and the women and children being raped and murdered and countless others being tortured and interrogated by the Chinese. This caused outrage back at the mainland and the Japanese Prime Minister, had adressed the people of Japan calling the actions of China a decleration of war and that Japan wouldn't surrender and to prove his point, he apointed Japanese General Tokuma Joben to lead the Japanese war effort against China. Shortly afterwards, race riots broke out across Japan as Japanese nationalists attacked and even killed Japanese with Chinese ethnicity. History First Strikes and Korea Following the occupation of Okinawa, Japan declared war on China and the latter had done the same to the former. As a result, war was officially declared and the conflict would slowly escelate as the two sides battled it out across Japan. The first strikes were in the Yellow Sea where numerous skirmishes between Chinese and Japanese naval vessels had broken out as the Japanese had attempted to break the encirclement around Okinawa and the Chinese saught to retain their control over the island and make it deep into the Japanese mainland. In an attempt to land the first major blow, Japanese rockets were launched at numerous cities in Chinese-occupied Korea and destroyed them all at once hampering China's efforts to mobilize their forces. In response, the Chinese began a firebombing campaign across the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Kokura which were major industrial hubs for the Japanese military and increased their attacks against Japanese naval forces which forced them to fall back closer to mainland Japan. Japan then went on the defensive as the Japanese had suffered heavy casualties out in the seas and reports began comming in from Okinawa of increased atrocities being commited on the local population such as massacres of entire towns, deportations of Japanese citizens, and the rampant use of captured Japanese women as sex slaves for Chinese soldiers back in the Chinese mainland and occupied Korea. Chinese Invasion of Kyushu After the Japanese were pushed back closer to the mainland, the Chinese navy made a major gamble and launched an offensive operation in which they went down to southern Japan and invaded the Kyushu. In January of 2051, Chinese bombers flew over Kyushu and began attacking Japanese military bases, facilities, and civilian infanstructure and began landing their ground forces on Kyushu's shores. The Chinese forces quickly overran and took over much of Kyushu with the Japanese army being forced to retreat and fell back to neighboring prefectures and established defensive positions. Japan eventually staged a counter-attack as elements of the Japanese forces in Kyushu put up fierce resistance while also getting the support of numerous local militias employeed by the Japanese government who helped out their soldiers and halted the Chinese advance beyond Kyushu. In response to the counter-attack, General Jingwei ordered that the Chinese forces begin to "purge" Kyushu of "defective elements" and entire towns were ravaged with Chinese soldiers rounding up and executing entire male populations while also raping Japanese women and children. Entire towns were burned town and cities that were once teaming with life and activity were emptied and nearly-abandoned due to the Chinese. After a month of intense fighting, the war was brought to a stalemate. Treaty of Kyoto By mid-2052, the war was brought to a stalemate with the fighting having been reduced to mere border skirmishes and both China and Japan had nearly exhausted all of their resources and thus, neither side could make any major moves against the other. The increased Chinese military presence and expansion all throughout Japan, the members of the Japanese government gathered and all came to an agreement that Japan was unable to resist China against their rejuvinated military and thus, Prime Minister Shusui contacted Chinese President Shi Zexian and said that he was willing to negotiate a surrender and they would meet in Kyoto to discuess terms. On January 1st, 2050, the leaders of China and Japan gathered and Japan signed the Treaty of Kyoto thus, ending the war with another victory for China. 'Liberation of Japan' The Liberation of Japan was a military campaign that occured sometime in 2066 It was launched by the United States of America as a means of beating back and forcing the dominate forces of China to pull back and retreat to the Chinese mainland in the beginning of the Sino-American War. First Landings After the Invasion of Anchorage, the United States could no longer sit by and let China regroup and attempt a second invasion of America and so, American president gathered Congress and made a plee to them asking for an official decleration of war on China citing how its already broken out and got the approval. After declaring war, a large detachment of American soldiers was gathered and was sent to Japan to liberate the island nation from Chinese rule. This was the beginning of Operation: Rising Sun where the United States sent in their military to save Japan from communist rule and re-establish Japan as an independent democratic nation. On January 4th of 2066, the Pacific Fleet of the United States Navy arrived and managed to punch through the Chinese naval blockade around Japan and allow American ground troops to land and start charing into enemy territory and regroup with Japanese resistance fighters who manged to take control of some territory during the early attacks. Okinawa The invasion of Okinawa was a personal bet for the USMC. Given the great majority of US military bases, the landing took place under intense air support that guaranteed American air superiority in the skies. The Marines were aware that the scenes they would find on the island would be worthy of war crimes. That is why when the Marines found the first brothels where they saw semi-naked and traumatized Japanese minors, the anger in the Marines made the Communists know why in the Great War the Germans called the Marines "Devil Dogs". Kyūshū The invasion of Kyūshū took place a few hours after the Invasion of Okinawa, the Americans helped by Japanese insurgent cells landed on safe beaches, an action that was imitated in the rest of the continent, the Americans turned out to surprise the Chinese due to the use of the power Armor T-45. In a matter of weeks the island was liberated in part from communist hands although contingents of stranded Chinese soldiers remained. Category:Pre-War